Memories of Erised
by sammiehollyfowl
Summary: Harry reminisces about a forgotten memory while visiting Snape's grave. A touching story between Harry and Snape, the only good time they spent together. Read and Review!


The Mirror Of Erised

Harry ran down the dark hallways of Hogwarts like he had so many times before to his favorite place in the castle. He ran full speed, unafraid that he had forgotten his father's invisibility cloak for he was going to be his happiest in a matter of seconds as he ran further and further into the night. After Harry had found the philosopher's stone the mirror of Erised was no use down in the empty room now and was moved to its prior position temporarily. He turned the corner and ran - straight into Professor Snape. Well, almost, he hadn't actually hit the teacher, but it wouldn't have made much difference whether he had or not for Harry was convinced Snape had heard him coming. Of all the times _not_to have an invisibility cloak.

Harry stood mouth open by fear and shock. He backed up slowly. Snape hadn't turned around or shown any sign of knowing he was there until, "Potter, what are you doing here?" The hiss was cool, but Harry detected something more beneath it this time. Snape had almost choked on his name.

Harry stuttered looking for the right words, "I- um... I came to see my mum and dad." Snape did not reply. "Can- can you see them too, sir?" Harry asked taking a cautious step forward so he could see the mirror of Erised in front of Snape. He didn't see his parents but gaped at what he did see. Snape was red-eyed and had the appearance of one who had been crying for hours, stains tracked down his pale sallow face.

Snape saw Harry looking up at his reflection and also looked into Harry's green eyes. The two shared eye contact, Snape was calm but Harry looked both curious and scared. "Everyday, Mr. Potter." Snape whispered now looking into his own onyx, wet eyes. "Here, Mr. Potter. You may look." the sudden compassion stunned Harry yet he stepped before the mirror just as well. He watched Snape move aside and sit down, his back against a pillar, then turned his focus onto the mirror. He saw them, as though they were standing just behind him. He reached his hand out to his mother, she was so beautiful, with her green eyes and long red hair. His father grinned down back at his son and Harry smiled at the pair of them. He looked at Snape who watched Harry intently.

"Sir, what do you see?" Snape sighed and stood up. He looked into the mirror, his hand on Harry's small shoulder. Harry looked up at the tall wizard.

He seemed sad, "I see your parents, just like you." Together they starred at the mirror for hours. Harry asked little questions, some about his mother, and fewer about his father. Snape answered few of what he asked of Lily but when Harry would ask of his father, Snape would remain silent.

"People say I look like my dad, is that a good thing?" Snape looked down at the miniture James.

"Your father married a beautiful woman. A person you should be proud to be apart of." Snape said. Harry looked up at the man, this was the strangest night of his life. A night when Snape was neither a friend or enemy. He was a teacher, a mentor. However, as the years went on, that night was never spoken of again. Snape had walked Harry to the painting of the Fat Lady and said good night.

Nine years later that was the only memory Harry could think of as he cleaned the moss off of Severus Tobias Snape's tomb stone. The only happy memory, he now knew what Snape had meant by his parents, Snape's true desire was Harry's mother. Lily Evans. Harry stroked the engraved silver lettering he had carved himself by hand like he had Dobby's. He had dug the grave by hand as well. The man deserved at least that. He looked to his left and placed his hand on his mother's gravestone. "Your together now." Harry whispered. He had magicked more space for Snape's body to rest besides Lily's. Whenever people had asked why, Harry merely said he deserved her.

Harry stroked the lettering again, "I'm sorry for calling you a coward. You were the bravest man I ever knew." Harry stood and left the grave, laying lillies on his headstone and roses on his parents'. Snow sprinkled the graveyard as Harry aparated from Godric's Hollow.


End file.
